The Queen (Orespawn)
|-|Peaceful= |-|Aggravated= Summary The Queen is the last major boss in Orespawn and the most difficult mob in the entire mod and one of the most difficult in all of Minecraft. She is found guarding a massive tree made of precious materials, more specifically ruby and amethyst, much like her counterpart and possible mate, the King. Slaying her is the only way to craft the most powerful armor set in the entire mod, the Queen Scale set, as well as the second most powerful weapon, the Queen Scale Battle Axe. She is also the only way of acquiring the Princess egg, except for challenging a special dungeon in the Danger Dimension, a task nearly as difficult. Nearly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: The Queen Origin: Orespawn Gender: Unknown, likely female Age: Uknown Classification: Giant three-headed dragon, Boss monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can fill entire valleys with grass, vegetation and even spawn birds), Death Manipulation (Can annihilate life via purple power orbs), Enhanced Senses (Capable of detecting enemies from several tens of meters away, even without looking at them), Regeneration least Mid (can easily survive shots to vital areas, shown to be vastly superior to normal regeneration), Intangibility, Large Size (At least Type 1), Durability Negation (Via purple power orbs), Rage Power (Changing from a peaceful, life-propagating creature into a horrible monster when aggravated) Attack Potency: At least City Level (While inferior to the King, she is still vastly superior to bosses such as Mobzilla), ignores conventional durability via her purple power orbs (The orbs do a set percentage of a creature's health as damage, making it impossible to circumvent with natural or artificial armor) Speed: Superhuman flight speed with Subsonic combat/reaction speed (Equal to the King), possibly Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Can summon bolts of lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can lift it's own body weight via powered flight), possibly Class M (No Ghidorah incarnation has weighted less than several thousands of tonnes and being based on him, the Queen could be comparable) Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can tear through several sets of Mobzilla Armor over an extended period of time, even without it's special abilities) Durability: At least City Level (Comparable to the King. Her massive health pool and natural defenses make it extremely hard for even the Big Bertha to damage her.) Stamina: Infinite Range: Several tens of meters normally, at least a hundred meters with various breath attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence Unknown (Similarly to the King, protects her tree of her volition. Also appears to consciously spread her life giving essences around the Minecraft world and only stops if encountering a threat.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireballs:' Launches a volley of fireballs which explode on contact. *'Lightning:' Summons down a multitude of lightning bolts to strike a target. *'Purple power orbs:' Her most powerful attack, and one of the most powerful attacks in any mod. These charges fly around, homing in on targets (and even boomerang-ing if need be), eventually killing the terrain vegetation and taking a percentage of any mob's health in case of contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Orespawn Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Serious Profiles Category:Minecraft Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Seeing Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Rage Users Category:Dragons